Kai-Lan's Vampire Crisis
|image=No Screenshot 2.png |series = Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) |season = 1 |production = 102b |broadcast = 4 |pairedwith = The Problem with Emily-2}} Kai-Lan turned into a vampire when she was bitten by a bat and she asked help from Emily to change her back. Meanwhile, Katie and Milly started arguing and eventually don't want to talk to each other again, while Phineas and Isabella tried to help them becoming friends again. Episode Summary Kai-Lan is seen gazing on the star using a telescope. Just when when she saw a shooting star, a bat showed up and bites her neck. "Ow!" Kai-Lan said in pain. Realising that the bat must've bitten her, she thinks it's just an ordinary bat bite. She then heads back to her house to get some sleep. The next day, Emily and Kiki head inside Kai-Lan's Universe, wondering why the help receiver opens the portal to this dimension. She then saw Rintoo, Tolee and HoHo in front of Kai-Lan's house. Emily headed over there and asked Rintoo what happened. Meanwhile, Katie and Milly argue over which patches they want to obtain. For Milly, she wanted to get a Daisy Finder Patch but for Katie she wanted to get a Dandelion Finder Patch. Phineas and Isabella witnessed them arguing. After a log argue, Katie and Milly decided not to talk to each other again as they walk away from each other. "This is terrible. They don't want be friends anymore," Isabella said. Phineas decides to help them be friends again. Back in the Ni Hao Kai-Lan Universe, after Rintoo explains the whole, Emily and Kiki head inside the house after Kiki managed to open the door. Kai-Lan told them to stay back. Emily assures her it's gonna be fine. Kai-Lan then walks out of the shadow, revealing that she had turned into a vampire (much to the others surprise). Meanwhile, Katie is inside Danville Forest to look for some Dandelions and she's approached by Phineas who convinces her to talk to Milly. Katie refuses, saying that that she doesn't want to talk to Milly ever again. Back in the Ni Hao Kai Lan Universe, Kai-Lan explains that she got bitten by a bat last night and that might have been the cause. As the others discuss on how to turn Kai-Lan back to normal, Kai-Lan simply walks away without anyone noticing. Meanwhile, Isabella approaches Milly who is currently looking for a daisy. She asks her to give Katie a chance but Milly told her that she doesn't want to be Katie's friend anymore. The scene switches to Phineas and Isabella regrouping at the Danville Park, wondering what they are supposed to do now. They saw AkaRed fighting a bunch of Gormins on the other side. Phineas then had an idea. Back in the Ni Hao Kai-Lan Universe, HoHo notices that Kai-Lan has gone missing. The gang head outside to find her. Kai-Lan is seen running through her hometown as the song "Lonely Vampire" plays. Back in the 1st Dimension, Katie and Milly met, much to their dismay. And then, they saw Phineas and Isabella being held hostage by a 'masked figure'. "We gotta do something," Milly said. Katie then saw a rope. She then had an idea and whispers to Milly. Milly seems to understand her plan. Katie grabs the rope and flings its other end to Milly. After Katie lets go of the rope, Milly then flings the rope to Phineas and Isabella who proceed to grab it with their mouths. "Okay Milly, let 'er rip," Katie said. Milly is seen with a crane which holds the rope. Milly pulled the lever, pulling Phineas and Isabella to the ground. After what has happened, Katie and Milly apologize to each other and decide to be friends again. After they leave, Phineas thanked the masked man, who's actually AkaRed using the Magiranger powers for his help. Back in the Ni Hao Kai Lan Universe, Emily and Kiki managed to corner Kai-Lan. LuLu then showed up as Emily explained the whole thing to her. Just as Emily tries to think of a way to change her back, LuLu approaches Kai-Lan and injects her with the cure (which contains garlic and mostly Vitamin-C). Kai-Lan turned back to normal. LuLu explained that she created the cure in case the vampire bat who got loose from the zoo, bites someone and turned her into a vampire. Kai-Lan regains consciousness, wondering what has happened. LuLu gives her a piggyback ride home. "Well, this is unexpected," Emily said. Songs *Lonely Vampire End Credits Reprise of Lonely Vampire Running Gags 'I know what we're gonna do today' 'The "Too Young" Line' none 'Ferb's Line' none 'Whatcha Doin 'Perry's entrance to his lair' ''none 'Evil Jingle' none Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode aired as a Halloween episode despite not airing in Halloween at all. *Emily-2 is absent from this episode. *AkaRed appeared since Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter :The Christmas Miracle *Emily says Iantha's catchprase "Holy bananas" when she find out that Kai-Lan ran away. Errors *Emily's shoes is miscoloured as her shirt on some scenes. *The door of Kai-Lan's house is miscoloured blue when Kiki managed to open the door. *Kai-Lan's shirt is coloured yellow when she reveals that she had become a vampire. *One of Phineas' stripe is coloured red when he saw AkaRed. Continuity *This is the 2nd time someone got turn to a vampire(in this case,Kai-Lan).The first time was Candace back in "The Curse of Candace"Technically, the song Lonely Vampire is from that episode. *A Bango-Ru signboard is seen behind AkaRed ("The Chronicles of Meap") *Phineas mentions Katie and Milly's friendship break-up is worse that being sent to his doom. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Allusions *The sign next to Kai-Lan during Lonely Vampire reads TF:P.It's an acronym for Tranformers: Prime. *'Kamen Rider W'-The symbol at the back of Milly's cellphone looks similar to the Cyclone Gaia Memory symbol. *AkaReds' disguise looks similar to Darth Maul from Star Wars. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan *Jack Samson as Rintoo *Khamani Griffin as Tolee *Angie Wu as HoHo *Beverly Duan as LuLu *Isabella Acres as Katie *Isabella Murad as Milly *Toru Furuya as AkaRed Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Category:Vampires Category:Halloween Episode